Lost and Found
by DevilGirl5
Summary: Beastboy is lost in a way and needs to be found. But who will find him? Who will save him? Who will be his enemy? And Who will stand by him in his time of need. Slight crossover with X-men.
1. Chapter 1

Lost and Found

Chapter 1: Found Me

Missions are usually easy now a days but today was different from the rest. Something happened that wasn't supposed to happen, they found me.

They are my most hateful enemies. Many think the Brother Hood of Evil is my most hateful enemy, yet that is so not true.

Who are they, they are Katherine and Nathanial. They made me who I am today. They turned me into Beast Boy.

My father is Logan, I am Garfield Logan. My mother is Katherine but for now I shall say no more on that yet.

Right now I fear I will die, if I don't get help soon, I will perish. Reason, I'm on the ground on my back. I can't feel my legs or my arms at all.

I think a couple of ribs are broken as well as one has pierced my lung. I can't even open my eyes which are not good. My back is bleeding really badly.

I'm dying.

I can feel all my energy leave my body. I hear voices in the background. Who are they? What do they want?

I sink into the darkness as memories of how I ended up this way came forward. It all started a couple of hours ago when I left the Titan Tower to go for a walk, alone.

Flashback:

"I'm going out to the park. I'll be back in a few hours" I say walking out of the tower.

Once a week I take a couple of hours to be on my own at the park. There I rethink of what happened in my past.

Two hours later I am being attacked by Katherine and Nathanial. I sense their energy coming at me, so I prepare for them the best I can.

But they were too strong.

Nathanial's firing something green that when it touches me, it feels like a thousand jolts of electricity going through my body.

Katherine uses the powers she sealed up inside of me to throw objects at me. I fight back of course, turning into an animal, I attack them.

But it back fires onto me.

Nathanial fires from behind me, hitting my back directly. Katherine beats me down with some metal objects, not stopping but speeding up.

I black out at some point not waking up for a while, by the time I do wake up they are gone. Many hours pasted as I waited for help going back into the darkness again.

End Flashback:

I hear a beeping noise in my ears, I wonder what it is. A voice that sounds like Robin cuts through asking if I'm any better.

"He's as stable as he can be at the moment. With his DNA unstable it is hard to tell when he is. This is serious, I don't know if he will heal. He was barely alive when we found him. The cuts on his back are deep, and may not heal all the way ever" answers a voice that I think is Cyborg.

I hear some movement, as I try to open my eyes.

A door opens.

"Is Beast Boy awake yet?" asks a calm voice, which might be Starfire.

"No and I feel it's my fault. He should never have gone out alone" states Robin.

"I don't think it would have mattered. I did a check on the two who were seen harming him. One is Nathanial, he used to be a scientist but he did illegal experiments on a young boy. The second is Katherine and it seems she was a scientist as well, she did illegal experiments on her own son with Nathanial" speaks Raven's voice.

I moan out loud.

I open my eyes closing them quickly because of the light.

"Beast Boy, don't move" speaks Robin's voice.

"Man do I hurt" I say not moving my body.

"How do you feel?" asks Cyborg coming up to me.

As if he didn't know how I feel right now.

To think that I feel like shit is an understatement, I feel like I'm gonna die. But I don't say that out loud as it would cause them to go wild with fear over me.

"I've felt worse but I don't think I'll ever feel that bad again" I say looking at Cyborg.

Don't look at me with worry.

I know what you are going to ask, what the hell happened to me. I may be injured but I know you'll only pity me for what happened.

"Tell us, do you know the ones who did this to you?" asks Starfire.

Should I lie to them and tell them no?

Or maybe I should say that I am the son of Katherine and that they made me into what I am today.

No, I don't think I should is what I think.

"Yes I know them" I answer sighing, I sit up the best I can.

"How do you know them/" asks Cyborg.

I sigh knowing I must tell them.

"Katherine is my mom, they both made me into what I am today" I say as quiet as I can.

I listen as the team talks outside of the room about what to do to protect me from my worst enemy.

Nothing

Nothing will protect me.

I am safe nowhere, they can and will find me.

The door opens and only one comes back in.

Raven

She whispers her words and starts to heal what she can, so I can get better quickly.

End chapter here. Done Chapter one time to move on and do chapter two.

Devil Girl 5


	2. Chapter 2

Lost and Found

Chapter 2: Leaving

She may heal most of my wounds but not all can be healed with nothing.

I won't let them protect me.

Once healed I am taking off, leaving them behind.

It is the only way to protect them from Katherine and Nathanial.

I can't let them fight my fight for me.

I drift off to sleep as my body relaxes from not having much to heal anymore.

Thanks Raven

I owe you one, one that I can never repay you for. Maybe I should give myself up to them. They'll leave this town alone and leave the Titans alone.

I wake up alone, good, I sit up.

I unhook myself from the machine, I stand on the ground.

I leave the room, wincing once from the pain in my back. Going into my room, I sigh sitting down on my bed.

I take a good look around my room. I'm going to miss this place.

I get off my bed, packing all my things together. It is time to leave for good.

Leaving is the only way to protect them.

Maybe I'll go back to Daath City.

Draw them away from this city and away from the Teen Titans.

I place a note on the outside of my door, shutting it again. I open my window, flying out and away from the tower.

Making sure not to leave a trace, so the Titans can't follow me.

I fly for a long time, knowing I need to get as far away as I can get before stopping for the night.

As I lay there in the grass as a tiger, I ponder about what I am going to do now. Now that I am alone and have to face the world, maybe I can go see my father.

I close my eyes falling into a light sleep, I know where he lives, I just have to get there first.

I wake up to a tigress standing next to me, I growl telling her to leave me alone. I turn around taking off on foot toward the school for Gifted Children, Xaiver School.

I quickly make it to the boarder of their school in four days time. I stare at the gates to the entrance, I don't know if I should go in.

He doesn't know I exist.

He doesn't know I am his only son.

He probably forgot about Katherine altogether.

I stand up to turn away, when a hand comes out and grabs my wrist.

I look down at the person in the wheelchair, Charles Xaiver founder of the school.

"Let me go old man" I growl out, pushing his mind out of my head.

"I see you can withstand my powers and push me out. Please young green one come into my school. We can teach you many things" he speaks to me.

"Fine, but only because there is someone I wish to talk to in that school" I state.

We go into the school, heading for the teachers room, to talk to them. My guess would be he wants me to join, which I won't do in a million years.

We pass by many rooms that are open with students inside working on their powers. I move away from a girl as she comes up to me, I don't want her touching me.

"Names Rogue, you are?" she smiles at me.

"My name will not be told to anyone until I speak with the person I wish to speak with first. Now don't touch me, I know you can copy my powers and gain my memories through your skin touch" I state moving a little bit further away.

"As long as it is bare skin, but not when it is covered up" she smiles again.

"With me any powers except telepath will have an effect on me no matter what. This is how I work" I growl walking ahead, I smell the man I want to talk to close to me.

I open a door and walk in.

There he is with a few other people.

He's talking to them about a student who lives here, Gene.

End chapter here. Done chapter three coming up, review please.

Devil Girl 5


	3. Chapter 3

Lost and Found

Chapter 3: Life Story

* * *

They all turn to look at me, but I don't care.

"I found him outside our school, he seems to know someone from this school" speaks Xaiver coming up behind me.

"I wish to speak to Logan alone" I speak loudly.

"Who are you kid?" asks Logan.

"Yeah tell us all" speaks the one called Storm.

"Do you Logan remember a girl named Katherine, a scientist?" I ask him.

"Katherine, leave us, me and this kid need to talk alone" growls Logan.

I smile, good he remembers that much.

"But Logan" starts Xaiver.

"Charles what this boy knows, I need to know first before I can see if you need to know it as well" Logan says.

"Very well, we will leave for now" speaks Xaiver taking the rest away.

"How do you know Katherine kid?" asks Logan sitting down.

"First things first, my name is not kid, my name is Garfield Logan a.k.a. Beast Boy. Former member of the Doom Patrol, and former member of Teen Titans, I was named after my father, Logan a.k.a. Wolverine" I answer his very first question.

"You're my son, Katherine got pregnant" starts Logan.

"Yes, when she raped you, she conceived me. Black hair, blue eyes, pale skin" I speak up.

I know everything.

Nothing is new to me, not even the fact that you don't know me.

The door bangs open with a small four year old running into the room.

Her skin is just as green as mine, her hair a blond color and her eyes a bright blue.

I smile opening my arms for her to come to them.

"Sorry, she wanted to see you. Somehow she knew you were here" speaks Xaiver.

"Mommy" she says running into my arms.

"It's ok I knew she would come. Angel baby how are you?" I smile wrapping my arms around her.

"Wait she's your daughter?" asks Logan.

"Yes, and Xaiver you can stay, I know you were listening through Logan. I knew you were here so four years ago after escaping from Katherine and Nathanial. I brought her here and knew she was going to be taken care of, with her grandfather. Now I need your help, will you help me" I say picking up my daughter.

"Help with what?" asks Charles.

"Destroying Katherine and Nathanial for good, I know the Teen Titans will be here to help as well. Even if I don't want them to come or help out, I can't stop them" I state looking out the window, they are here now.

"We have company" states Charles leaving the room.

"Storm, I want rooms set up for my son and his friends and make sure his room is with Angel" speaks up Logan.

"Sure" she nods her head.

"There are four friends" I state listening to Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Robin talk.

"We found you" speaks Robin.

"I don't know how but I felt you" states Raven carefully.

"That has always been there Raven and it will always be there cousin" I state sitting down ready to tell the story.

"Cousin, I think you need to explain everything" speaks Robin.

Figures he'd be the one who wants to know it all.

I look around the room at everyone.

They all want to know, but I don't know if I should tell them.

I sigh knowing I have to.

"It all started on Azareth, one year before either of us, where even conceived by our mothers. My mother Katherine wanted to leave in order to further her search in science but the council said no. They knew she would create the legendary creature called Beast, they were 

afraid of what it would do if it were to live. Katherine, not taking no for an answer struck a deal with Trigon, Raven's father.

"He would get her free of Azareth and she would give him her sister. Once she was on earth, she went looking for someone to trick into sleeping with her, so she could get pregnant. By the time she raped Logan, her sister was already pregnant with Trigon's daughter, one month along. A month after Raven had been born, Beast was born –me- by that time Katherine was working with Nathanial.

"Katherine and Nathanial didn't waste time experimenting on me and animals. They wanted to know more about how we humans came to be and the same with animals. When my powers started to show, Katherine sealed them up, taking away my mirror. The mirror that leads to my mind, wanting to make sure I never learn to control my powers. She figured if I didn't have my powers I would never become the Beast.

"What she didn't know is that one day the experiment containers with my DNA and the one with animals DNA got switched. I was injected with my so called blood, but it burned my body and changed me into what you see before you. She created the Beast, the two named me Beast, and Nathanial understood how changed I was. Able to become pregnant, so a couple of years later he raped me, I conceived his child.

"Once I found out what he wanted to do with my child, I couldn't let him. So I took off six months pregnant away from them, finally escaping was my only thought. I have to keep this child safe. After I gave birth I came here. I left her here at the gate with all the information this place needed to know to keep her safe. I took off to anywhere knowing Katherine and Nathanial would chase after me.

"The Doom Patrol found me, taking me and treating like one of them. As you know I failed them at one point so I left, but not before Katherine and Nathanial showed up. I left Doom Patrol from being hurt, which is when I ended up as a Teen Titan after meeting all of you. So now the choice is yours will fight beside me, or go home" I finish letting them think.

"I'll fight with you son" speaks up Logan.

"We will fight" growls Robin.

"No we Robin, the others must make their own choice" I say sighing as I look at everyone.

* * *

End here, please, please, please review.

Devil Girl 5


	4. Chapter 4

Lost and Found

Chapter 4: Find

"I'm going to fight, no way are they taking my best buddy away" states Cyborg hitting his fist into his hands.

"I wish to fight" speaks Starfire.

"I will fight with you cousin" says Raven placing her hand on my shoulder.

"Me fight too mommy" remarks Angel looking up to her mom.

"No Angel, it is too dangerous. Can you do me a favor baby? The mirror I gave you when I left you here, could you bring it to me" I speak softly to her.

"Okay" she smiles and runs out of the room.

"I see, you wish to free your powers" speaks Raven.

"Yeah, this way I can unleash all my powers on them. Using my emotions to intensify the power" I say knowing it to be true.

"The X-men will help…" starts Charles.

""You old man should stay out of it. The two are infused with Darkness, something you could never teach your students to fight against. Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, and Robin have all fought against Darkness" I bark out cutting him off.

"Sir someone outside said they need to see Beast Boy now" speaks Gene.

"Menthos" I say walking out of the room and to the gate outside.

Steve.

What does he want from me now? I will have to push harder to keep him out.

I see he brought Larry, Cliff, and Rita along.

"Menthos, Elastic Girl, Tin Man, and Negative Man what do you want?" I ask before he can talk.

"Beast Boy we need you to come with us" speaks up Menthos.

"Whatever it is old man I'm not doing. Now get lost" I bark out.

"You don't get it, Katherine and Nathanial are going to kill Marcus" speaks up quickly Elastic Girl.

"So, does it look like I care. The year I was at Patrol Academy, Marcus raped me almost the whole time. Let that slime ball die" I spit out turning away.

"Here it is mommy" yells Angel coming out.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" I scream as Menthos picks her up with his mind.

Bringing her to him and straight into Elastic Girl's arms, Angel struggles to get away from her.

"Rita give her to me, please don't take her. She's innocent in this whole affair, don't drag something as innocent and pure like her into this. Rita I'm begging you please give her to me" I gasp out as they turn to walk away.

They're gone.

With my daughter Angel.

Raven picks up my mirror.

Holding it close to her chest, before handing it to me.

"Let's go get her back" she says.

"Let's go" I turn the mirror to me.

The mirror comes to life, taking me and Raven into my mind.

I look behind me and see Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, and Logan are with me as well.

Moving down the windy path, I start to search for the seal.

The seal.

To my powers.

We don't run into any of my other selves, like Raven might of thought would of happened.

There are nine sides to me, each one locked up except for one. I must unlock each one in order to free my true power.

I walk on in the creepy place, not once looking back. I know they will follow and I say let them, maybe they will get to know me a little bit better through this. I wonder what they will do once we run into one of my other selves.

Just as long as we don't run into Anger, because I don't even like myself when I am angry, I just hope they don't see how bad I can get.

"Hello" speaks a yellow me walking up to us.

"Happy, nice to see you" I say.

End here, please review.

Devil Girl 5


	5. Chapter 5

Lost and Found

Chapter 5: Leave

"I'm happy to see you too" he smiles as he jumps up and down for joy.

"Good, I need to get to the seal" I say walking on with everyone behind me.

"You don't want to go there" he says shaking his head.

"Yes I do" I say looking ahead of me I see green me.

"Sad is waiting for you, let us go" states Yellow me.

"I know where he is, so you don't have to lead me anywhere. I know where the seal is, and I'll destroy it" I growl walking away from everyone.

I don't care if they get mad at me. I want that power now!

My daughter is in danger and my life is in danger. I am putting my friends and father in danger.

I have to do something about it and I can't do anything until I have my powers.

I stop to wait for Raven, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, and Logan to catch up with me. I will need Raven's help to break the seal I know that much.

I don't mean to be mean. I just want my daughter back. They had no right to take her away from me.

"Dude what has gottin into you?" asks Cyborg.

"Sorry, I want my daughter back, I'm on edge about that" I answer as we walk forward.

"Anyone would be on the edge as you about something like that" speaks Starfire.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a daughter, she could have lived with us at the tower?" asks Robin.

"I didn't know how you guys would react to something like that. Men don't get pregnant unless their parents are mad scientists that want you to become pregnant" I shrug as I continue to walk on.

I want to do this as fast as I can. I want my daughter. I don't want anything bad to happen to her. She's my baby.

"You're right, but out of everything we have been through, this is just something we have to accept" speaks Cyborg.

"You are right about that, I'm concerned as to what is going to happen to my daughter, to us when we fight against them. I pray our powers will be strong enough against them. I could never take them on alone. Yet sometimes I had to and I am used to that. Truthfully I don't want any of you to get involved with this. All they want is me. If I give myself up, Raven you'll have to take care of Angel for me" I speak as we continue on our way.

"Don't you ever think like that again" growls Robin grabbing my shirt.

"Robin, I annoy you guys more than I do anything else. I am useless to the team. I am better off the team than on it. Besides I'm gay Robin, I don't like girls the way you and Cyborg do" I state as I yank my clothes out of his hands and turn around walking away.

I can't believe I told them all that. I definitely won't be allowed to stay on the team now.

Gosh, I should just come out and say that I'm in love with Robin.

Although, it might do more harm than good right now.

I hate this! Why do things go so wrong all the time?

"Beast Boy, on my planet there are many men who like men as well as men who like women" speaks Starfire as she places a hand on the side of my face. "I am alright with you being gay."

"Thank you but you wouldn't be if you knew everything" I whisper to her looking away.

"I do not understand" she whispers back.

"Nor will you ever" I turn to look at everyone. "Leave" I say loud enough so everyone can hear me.

"We are not going anywhere" states Cyborg.

"I will not leave you cousin" speaks Raven.

"I shall stand by your side Beast Boy" remarks Starfire.

"I won't let you go alone Son" smiles Logan.

"You have no choice but to leave my mind" I say loud again as I propel them from my mind.

I'm going to take the seal off by myself.

Even though I know it will cost me my sanity to do so.

I walk up to the huge doors where there is a seal on the crack keeping my powers at bay.

I sit down and start to chant what Raven always chants.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos, Azarath Metrion Zinthos" I chant as the seal starts to come off of the doors.

End here, chapter three coming up, review please.

Devil Girl 5


	6. Chapter 6

Lost and Found

Chapter 6: Robin

The doors open fully, my powers hitting me at full force. I gasp as I am flung out of my mind. I grasp my head as my powers lift me up into the air. I scream in pain as my powers start to flow through my blood becoming acquainted with my body once again.

I wrap my arms around my body trying not to hurt myself as my powers take over. I can hear them screaming at me, trying to help, but it will not help. Nothing can stop my mind from going insane.

I grin as the power settles down. I float forward as the power crackles in the air.

"I'm coming for you Menthos. I want my daughter. Then Katherine and Nathanial I'm going to kill you" I speak calmly as I float out the gate doors.

I ignore those that are trying to talk to me as I float away from the school. I know what I must do, but it will cost me everything.

A hand suddenly grabs my arm. I turn to look at who it is. My eyes glowing pure dark as I look at Robin, who's hand is on my arm.

"Let me go Robin" I growl out not using force hoping he will let go on his own.

"Beast Boy, Garfield, I can't let you do this like this. You are not yourself and you will lose your mind completely if this continues. What can I say that will let me help you gain complete control of your powers and save your mind?" asks Robin not letting me go.

"You will not say it ever. I want you to say I love you to me, because I love you, but that is impossible" I say yanking my arm out of his hand.

"Why do you think that?" asks Robin looking at me.

"Because I know you like Starfire" I answer turning away from him.

"No I do not anymore. Starfire and I tried the relationship but it didn't work out because I was chasing the wrong person" Robin says from behind me.

"Who is it?" I ask knowing it will not be me.

"It's you Beast Boy, I do love you. I just never knew it until now" speaks Robin softly as he wraps his arms around my body.

"Me" I stutter out as the power settles down, as Robin centers me, as some of my powers flows into him.

I struggle to stay awake because I know he won't be able to handle my powers that well. He will need to be taught how to control so much power.

"Breath Robin, you need to calm down or the powers will overtake you and kill you" I whisper into his ear.

"Listen to me, find your center and push the power into the center, where you can control it better" I whisper as the feeling of uncontrolled powers start to disappear.

"Good Robin, just a little more" I whispers as he opens his eyes.

"What happened?" he asks as he sits up some.

"I'm not sure what happened. All I know is that you received some of my powers. I can't explain it" I answer shaking my head.

"I can" speaks Raven.

We both look up at her.

"It means you guys are soul mates and since Beast Boy had too much power for just him to control. It leaked out and into Robin. You now share his powers Robin" states Raven as she looks at us.

"This is just great, two people who can't control a huge amount of powers. I need to get my daughter. She is my life and I can't live without her. She is everything to me, well her and Robin" I say trying to keep my powers under control.

My anger right now is a little too dangerous and I have to control it.

_Beast Boy is right; we have to learn to control our powers while going after his daughter. I can't believe he has such a beautiful daughter; well she did come from him._

Oh my god I can hear Robin thinking inside his head! I gasp out loud to that.

"What's wrong Beast Boy?" asks Cyborg.

_I can hear his thoughts too. I wonder if this is because I took some of his powers into me!_

It has to be Robin, how else can we hear each other. We will have to learn to block our thoughts from each other but we can do that at another time.

"We have just found a new piece of information that will take us time to figure out" answers Robin for me.

"What he said" I say as I close my eyes and concentrate on my daughter.

Robin and I both float into the air and start moving at s medium speed toward my daughter's location. We will find her, and make them pay for taking her and endangering her life. I will make them all pay!

Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and Logan follow at the same pace, knowing this is very important and Beast Boy will need everyone for support and help.

End here, wow chapter six done, I can't believe it, review please.

Devil Girl 5


	7. Chapter 7

Lost and Found

Chapter 7: My Daughter

_I find I like being able to hear what you are thinking, this way I can dismiss the thoughts that don't need to be there. We will make everyone pay for what they have done to you and for involving your daughter into this._

Robin as much as I need your support, I need you to please keep the thoughts down. It is very hard to concentrate on finding my daughter with you thinking to me.

I sigh and rub my temple as I find her again and continue in her direction. I really don't mean to be rude to him but his thoughts distract me. And I need everything to keep contact with my daughter so we can find her.

I stop and look right ahead. My daughter is in that building.

"Alright everyone, my daughter is in that building. We need to find a way in and pin point her exact location" I say turning to look at the group of people with me.

"I shall try to see through her eyes" speaks Raven, knowing she can gain the child's trust easily.

"I'm scanning the building to get its layout. We'll be able to move in as soon as Raven knows where she is" states Cyborg.

"We move in a few minutes" states Robin. "We can be in by the time she knows where Angel is and be able to move towards her without problems."

"I agree with Robin, we move the moment we know the building" I say making sure everyone knows where I stand.

"Alright I have everything take a look" smiles Cyborg showing us the works of the building.

"I know where I'm going, so let's go" speaks Raven turning to look at everyone.

"Let's move" I say taking the lead next to Raven and Robin.

I'm coming for my daughter and I'm not leaving until I have her safely in my arms. We enter through a side way that way we are not noticed. We take out the cameras as we move from room to room.

Raven, Robin, and I are using our mind powers to prevent anyone from tracking their movements. We are being very careful of where we step and we are not talking to each other except through hand signs.

We make it to where my daughter is, and we walk into the room. I know Menthos is in the room because he knows I will come for her.

"I'm glad you could make it Beast Boy" speaks Menthos next to my daughter.

"Give her back, I can't help you Steve or Rita, or Larry, or Cliff. If Nathanial and Katherine are after you guys. You got on their bad side all by yourself. I took off the moment I knew they knew where I was. So I can't help you guys out" I say walking toward the guy.

I'm hoping to get my daughter back without having to fight for her. I will fight him if I have to, but other than that I just want her back.

"Just give her to me and you won't get hurt. I'm more powerful since the last time we say each other. And I can say that you will not win this time" I speak walking more towards my daughter.

"Save us from Katherine and you can have her back" speaks Menthos.

"I'm going to kill them both. So just give me my daughter" I speak growling as a barrier stops me from getting my daughter.

"They are coming here in a few hours to take your daughter. It was the only way I could secure our lives. They want her for our lives. We have agreed because we knew you would be here before that. Now you have to fight them outside of here before you can have your daughter back" speaks Menthos.

"How long before they come here?" asks Robin.

"Two" answers Menthos.

"We will fight here but I get my daughter. I want to send her to a place that is safe. Safe away from the fighting, safe away from you" I growl out.

"Where?" asks Menthos.

"You have no business knowing" I say as the barrier comes down.

"Raven" speaks Robin reading my mind.

"I will take her, give me a few minutes and I will be right back" speaks Raven nodding her hand.

I watch as Raven takes Angel away from here. She will be safe with the Titans East watching over her.

_You don't have to worry. You will go back to her. We all will go home to where we belong. You won't have to worry about anyone else but you. We all can take care of ourselves._

I know. I know we can win. I just hope none of us die in the process. Let us hope that we all go home. The only thing we can do for now, is to wait for the two hours to come. Robin wraps his arms around me and pulls me close to his body.

Raven comes back a few minutes later. She smiles and nods her head at me. By nodding her head she is tell me that my daughter is safe and sound. Now I won't be worrying about her when it comes time to fight.

End here, chapter eight is coming up, review please. I need a fight scene, so if anyone can write one. I would gladly put it in and credit you for writing it. It can't be anonymously sent either!

Devil Girl 5


	8. Chapter 8

Lost and Found

Chapter 8: Forever

Katherine and Nathanial will be here very soon. We are ready and waiting for them to show up.

_They will not defeat us. We will win._

I know. I believe we will win.

"So you have decided to give yourself up to us have you son" smiles Katherine as she and Nathanial show up.

"No, I have decided to defeat you for good. With the help of my friends, I will not fail" I growl out getting ready to fight.

Cyborg jumps up and attacks first. Wolverine attacks next and everyone jumps into the fight. Somewhere in the midst of the battle all around me Robin and I end up facing Katherine on our own. Nathaniel is too busy with everyone else to help her out when Robin and I attack with what she tried to keep away from me.

I blast her with my new powers and float up to float across from her with Robin beside me. I'm taking everything I learned from Raven about her powers and putting them to good use.

(Since I can't do Fight Scenes with Robin and His group of Teen Titan's, we'll skip the fight unless someone wants to write on for me. Then I'll put it in later. Just post as a review and I'll credit who ever gives me a great fighting scene.)

After Katherine and Nathaniel are dead, and trust me I triple checked to make sure. I black out for a few hours and awake in a med bay with Angel sleeping on one side of me and Robin sitting on the other side holding my hand.

"Hey" speaks Robin smiling at me.

"Hey" I speak right back sitting up some.

"How do you feel?" asks Robin leaning in close.

"Better, now that I know Katherine and Nathanial are not coming back for me" I say honestly. "Besides that, my body aches just a little bit, but after fighting people that strong. It is something I expected. You're not hurt are you?"

"No, I'm fine and so isn't everyone else. You fainted because you used up too much power at once. Raven wasn't really that worried about you. I just couldn't help but want to be here for when you woke up" smiles Robin. "Raven is trying to contact the council members to find out what you can do to be welcomed on Azarath with your daughter. Starfire is talking to her people about I haven't a clue. Cyborg is fixing up a room for your daughter. Logan says that you have to go visit him when you can get a break with his granddaughter too" smiles Robin filling me in on what I missed while out.

"Life hasn't changed much around here" I say looking down at my daughter.

"She really is an angel" whispers Robin wrapping his arms around me as he slides onto the bed next to me.

"I honestly wouldn't know. I barely got to spend any time with her" I sigh knowing that now it will be completely different.

_You are right. Things will be different around the Tower but I'm sure we can handle things. We are after all the Teen Titans._

Yeah but not one of us has any real experience with children. I am a teen parent and I don't know how to take care of my child.

I just don't know what I should do!

_Relax Garfield, you have Raven, Starfire, Cyborg, and me to help you out. We will all try our best and do our best to help you out. We won't let you suffer!_

I know.

My mind runs away with me sometimes.

_You mind was silent the entire time you were sleeping. Raven says it means your mind was resting and letting you heal mentally and emotionally._

I wouldn't know. I have never had my mind connected to someone else's before now. So my guess is as good as hers or yours.

"You're awake. That is good news. You have been out for three days now. Everyone was getting worried you would not wake up except Angel and Robin. How do you feel?" asks Raven walking into the room.

_You can call me Dick Grayson if you want too! I mean it is my name and it is only fair for you to know my name because I know you._

Thank you.

"Better than I have in a very long time" I answer her.

"That is good news friend. It is wonderful when you are feeling great" smiles Starfire.

"Yeah man, I'm just glad you woke up today. If you hadn't I would have brought you in to the Hospital in the city" speaks Cyborg with an edge of relief in his voice.

"Mommy better and now daddy doesn't have to worry anymore" speaks Angel yawning as she smiles up at me.

"Daddy?" I question.

"She seems to think, we truly belong together as a family" speaks Robin. "Forever."

"Forever" I murmur back holding tightly onto the both of them.

The End

Devil Girl 5


End file.
